<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's About the Yearning of it All [Art] by venomwolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531980">It's About the Yearning of it All [Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomwolves/pseuds/venomwolves'>venomwolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Religious Conflict, Unholyverse, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomwolves/pseuds/venomwolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank couldn’t hear him anymore; his ears were ringing too hard with the sick, swoopy embarrassment that comes when you realize you’ve been a complete fucking moron, even if you’re the only one who knows it. What the fuck did he think Gerard was going to say, ‘Oh, I dumped God, wanna run away with me?’</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
Or, a short comic taken from the end of Bexless's <i>I Have Been All Things Unholy</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's About the Yearning of it All [Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/231221">I Have Been All Things Unholy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless">Bexless</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not realize just how much Gerard rambles in this scene when I was making the speech bubbles, so it might be advantageous to open the images in a new tab in order to zoom in and read the dialogue! Additionally, I had to change a tiny bit of the original quotes to accommodate the too-small speech bubbles, so! Just an FYI if you are a mega fan of Unholyverse and know it line for line, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally made for an Unholyverse zine project I was invited to be a part of, which unfortunately was never finished (at least as far as I know). Regardless, you can look at the google doc WIP <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Mw8pQTL2uIC1jZ-yB8bFp613d_iRQwwzP_uK_ZryWqU/edit">here</a> if you're interested in seeing the other contributions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>